To Become
by girlbird3
Summary: Susan must marry an Archenland nobleman to prevent war with Calormene. Will it work, or will the Four sacrifice their very natures?
1. Bad news all around

**Hi! So, this is my first fanfic. I hope you like it! Oh, and what C.S. Lewis owns, I don't.**

* * *

Susan stalked around the corner, angrier than she thought she ever could be. Yes, she knew Lord Gregory was a member of the Archenland Court. Yes, she knew that by marrying him she would further cement their alliance. However, she would like to be told before the man was on his way! For heaven's sake, they were getting married that afternoon.

At sixteen, Susan was highly eligible. And after two years of ruling they had few allies, so any chance at a treaty was valued. But for Peter to go behind her back and do this, well, she would certainly fight this with all the strength she had. At least until Peter groveled a little.

Wrapped in her thoughts, she pushed open the door to her chambers only to see Edmund and Lucy sitting on her bed, apparently waiting for her. She thought about staying silent, but anger took control of her tongue.

"Well, I suppose you two know about it." The venom in Susan's voice made Lucy cringe a little. "Of course it isn't necessary for the one getting married to know anything about it. Just throw her into it without any warning. Just…"

Lucy cut her off. "Susan, we had to. The Tisroc set Peter a letter, requesting your hand as his wife…"

"Sixth wife," Edmund cut in. "The letter was a threat. If you don't marry him, he said he would attack us, although not in as many words. Unless we can say you were already married by the time we got the letter."

Susan stood with her mouth open wide, and then started crying. Edmund helped her to a chair while Lucy gave her a handkerchief. When she stopped weeping, which took some time, Lucy continued.

"Peter's going to pretend he didn't read the letter immediately, that it got lost in a pile somewhere. But you had to get married, and King Lune recommended Lord Gregory as honorable, young, and handsome."

Susan was about to say something when a young naiad burst in. "Your majesties, I bring word from your brother," she said, panting. "Lord Gregory is very close, and should be here within the hour." Still short of breath, she turned, stopped, swiveled back and quickly curtsied before rushing out.

Lucy laughed. "Wellingbrook is very nice, but she does forget 'little nicenesses of mannerisms' as she puts it."

Susan slumped in her seat. "Less than an hour. An hour. And I'm getting married."

Edmund smirked and said, "At least he's prompt."

He managed to dodge out of the room before Lucy's shoe hit him.

"Of all the insensitive things to say. Edmund should know better." Lucy clapped for maids, and they began to fuss about Susan, all the while talking about Lord Gregory's charms.

"And you will have a new lady in waiting as well." Susan just caught the words of a talkative dryad named Loris. "Lord Gregory has a younger sister who is the age of our Just King. Who knows, perhaps there will be two royal weddings soon."

"Loris! Dealing with my own is bad enough without you pairing off my brothers," Susan snapped. The dryad drew back a little, but then continued her work arranging Susan's hair.

When they had finished finally -- how long it took Susan could not be sure -- she walked over to her mirror. A lovely young woman in a rich white silk gown stared coolly back. The maids had been more careful than usual with her appearance, and Susan had even consented to wear some makeup. It would help mask her true feelings, and allow her to get through the day.

"Please leave, Lucy." The maids had retired, but Lucy had waited. Susan wanted, no, needed to be alone, without anyone to tell her that it would be all right.

Sighing, Susan sank to the floor. What did she know about Lord Gregory? Well, he was supposed to be handsome, and Peter had said he was willing to stay at Cair Paravel. But would he be a good husband? There was no way to be sure until after they had "tied the knot." Drat Peter. Drat the Tisroc. Drat being royal. If only they could wait a few days.... But no, the Tisroc had already sent his delegation. The wedding had to happen as soon as the groom arrived.

Sitting and huffing, Susan barely heard the trumpets. A few minutes or hours later, Lucy burst back in.

"He's here, Susan, come quickly, come!"

Lucy raced out the door, only to duck back in and announce, "We'll be in the throne room, for the ceremony. Oh, Susan, come quickly!" and with that she ran back out.

Susan walked slowly out the door and down the hall. The hallway from the bedrooms to the throne room was fairly short, something they had all been grateful for, and Susan too, until now. Her last moments to contemplate the drastic change that would happen in a few moments.

Edmund waited by the door, slouching against the wall with a legal book. Noticing Susan approach, he slammed it shut and tossed it to the guard. "They're waiting for us." Pausing, he looked her over. "You know, we do love you, Susan." And with that he offered her his arm and they walked through the door.

* * *

**Please review! I accept single words, like "good" or "bad"**


	2. Married in a hurry

The throne room was quiet. Only a few servants could attend the hasty wedding, and they were all aware of the circumstances surrounding the event. None of their close friends were there: Mr. Tumnus had a fever and the Beavers were busy with their new cubs.

Somehow Lucy had managed to set up a few decorations: Susan's throne was covered in white silk and the floor around it was strewn with flowers. The windows had ribbons looped across them, and every candle holder held a pink or red rose.

Peter and Lucy stood beside their thrones at the end of the hall, Lucy looking very much like she had when Aslan had died. Peter gazed out solemnly, eyes fixed on some spot on the wall behind Susan. Edmund pulled Susan down the hall gently, something she was grateful for since she doubted her legs would move of their own accord.

They stopped in front of Peter and Lucy. The hall, once so vast took only a moment to cross. Edmund squeezed her hand before moving to stand beside Peter. Susan trembled a little, her last security gone.

Peter cleared his throat. "Lord Gregory of Archenland, do you intend to marry our royal sister, Queen Susan the Gentle?"

A young man standing to the left stepped forward to stand beside Susan. "This is my intent, your majesty," he replied. His voice was strong and sure.

Peter turned to Susan. "And do you, Queen Susan, intend to marry this man?" He looked at her pleadingly.

"That is my intent." Her voice was very small, but in that unnatural silence everyone heard it.

"Then we shall proceed with the ceremony." Peter motioned Lucy forward.

"Our sister will make a good wife." Lucy's voice was loud, painfully so in that dead silence. "She's gentle and kind, and we all love her, and you will too, sir, when you get to know her." Peter shifted uncomfortably at the reminder. "She can sew and cook, and she dances wonderfully, and there's no one better with a bow."

"I am honored to be chosen as Queen Susan's consort," Lord Gregory replied.

Now Peter gestured for someone else to step forward. A girl, smaller than Lucy, who could only be Lord Gregory's sister that Loris had mentioned, moved to stand by her brother.

"Gregory will make a good husband," she said tremulously. "He's a wonderful brother, and he takes care of me. Our people are prosperous under his care, and all love him. He is honorable, and is able and willing to devote his life to the defense of Narnia." She finished stronger than she had begun, but her voice still shook.

Susan tried to say her part, but began to cry softly. Peter turned white, Edmund stared awkwardly at the floor and Lucy searched frantically for a handkerchief. It was Susan's sister-in-law to be that rescued her, shyly handing the weeping queen a plain blue handkerchief.

There were more parts to the ceremony after that, but Susan simply stood, clutching the hanky desperately. She knew what the pieces of the ceremony were supposed to be; she had performed some herself, but her own was simply a blur.

She awoke to her siblings looking at her expectantly. She knew what she was supposed to say, but her voice failed her again, and she simply nodded.

Susan was surprised when a warm hand took hers and turned her towards its owner. She swallowed hard, and looked at the face of her husband for the first time.

All the reports had been correct: he was handsome. Deep green eyes, wavy light brown hair, Lord Gregory was not a bad looking man. He was younger than Susan had thought, with a kind look in his eye. He gently kissed her hand.

Susan could barely sense her family leaving, drawing the others with them. Lucy paused to hand Susan another handkerchief before following, rushing up to Lord Gregory's sister and beginning a quiet conversation.

Lord Gregory smiled at her. "I am sorry, your majesty, that I cannot remain and get to know you better. I must arrange for a suitable steward for my lands, and there is business I must attend to there as well. My sister Meriol shall remain and help organize living arrangement suitable to your."

Lowering his voice, he continued. "I am sorry for your pain in this. I wish there was another way to do this." He swallowed, and Susan realized he was as nervous as she was. "I admit that I am pleased to be your husband: you are as beautiful as your reputation says, and I am sure you are as kind. I realize I am not your choice of a consort, but I am immensely honored that I was chosen, your majesty…."

"Susan."

He looked at her, slightly surprised. "Very well, Susan. I hope that in spite of circumstances we may become friends."

Susan smiled at him, her first since the fatal news of the morning. "Having met you, Lord Gregory, I am more hopeful for the future then I was."

"Please, Susan, simply Gregory. Or Greg, and my sister calls me."

"Very well, Gregory." Susan curtsied to him. "I look forward to getting to know you."

Gregory hesitated, then kissed her gently on the cheek. He bowed, and walked away quickly. He stopped at the doorway and turned back, looking at Susan thoughtfully.

Susan was surprised to find her heart pounding a little as he looked back at her, his hair turning golden in the setting sun. Then, in an instant, he was through the door and she was alone.


	3. A family gone mad

Lucy sat at her vanity, playing with her hairbrush. It had been three weeks since the wedding, and she was at her wit's end. They had their spats, but this was the worst Lucy could remember. Her whole family had gone mad!

It had started the morning after the wedding. Edmund had come to breakfast late, barely awake; clutching a book he had probably fallen asleep reading. Peter, planting a kiss on Lucy's forehead, announced he would be overseeing the docks that morning. The High King grabbed an apple and some bread and, saving Edmund from tripping over a chair, rushed out the door.

Lucy saw through that ploy in an instant. Avoiding Susan would only make her angrier, and as it turned out, the maneuver was unnecessary: Susan had not come to breakfast at all, pleading a headache.

Susan had every reason to be angry. Peter had informed Edmund and Lucy as soon as he read the fatal communication. It had been Edmund's idea to find an eligible Archenlandish noble, but it was Peter who had decided not to tell Susan. They had all agreed: the only way it would work was speed and secrecy, and Susan would try to stop them if she knew.

Ever since the wedding Peter spent his days anywhere except the palace, and Susan barely left her room. Their behavior, while inexcusable, Lucy could understand. Edmund, on the other hand, was a puzzle.

The third Pevensie was constantly at work. Edmund would not stop moving, reading, sparring, anything! And whenever Lucy asked him why, he simply turned another page in another silly book.

He worried her. At the rate he was going, Edmund would get into an accident and get himself killed. He was constantly crashing into things, and as much as he tried to convince Lucy that it was just a growth spurt, it was clear he was not getting enough sleep.

Or eating enough. He was practically wasting away and Lucy was the only one who seemed to notice.

For that matter, Lucy was the only sibling who bothered coming to meals anymore. Even formal meals were awkward. Peter would talk to anyone with ears – Lucy had never seen him so loquacious – Susan slipped away after the first course, and Edmund stayed glued to a book.

Poor Lady Meriol! She was nice enough and very polite to everyone, if extremely shy. Whenever anyone tried to talk to her she would stare at her feet, eyes darting around, talking softly. It was a shame, too. Meriol seemed like she would make a wonderful friend.

Someone knocked at the door. Lucy jumped up, and hurried to the door, hoping for someone to talk to.

Lady Meriol stood there, shifting nervously. "I'm sorry to interrupt you, your majesty, but I've…."

"Yes, yes, please come in!" Lucy interrupted. "I've been dying for some company, and of course we must get to know each other better."

Lucy pulled a surprised Meriol into her room and pushed her into a chair. Lucy bounced over to the other chair, sitting down with a slight bounce.

"Oh, I'm so glad you came. I was actually about to go and see if you wanted to go for a ride with me. The weather is wonderful, and Narnia in summer is so beautiful!" Lucy smiled eagerly.

Meriol looked at her shyly, and said, "I would like to, your majesty. You are very kind to invite me."

Lucy jumped up and began hunting for her riding boots. Rummaging through her closet, she said, "I hope you don't mind missing lunch, for I intend to take you for a nice long outing. Don't worry; I'll have Mrs. Sedge pack us a nice picnic. Ah-ha, there they are!" Lucy emerged triumphant, waving the boots. "Now, go get ready and meet me by the kitchens."

The girl rose and curtsied, smiling widely. "Yes, your majesty."

"Lucy, you must call me Lucy. I won't answer to anything else from you," Lucy said, "and no curtsies either. Now hurry, I know the perfect spot for a picnic, but if we don't get started we'll never make it there and back."

Meriol nearly curtsied again, but caught herself. Lucy giggled a little. As she turned to go, she asked, "Mrs. Sedge is the rabbit cook?"

Lucy looked at her in surprise. "Why, yes. Have you met before?"

The girl nodded. "I was awake a few nights ago, and she was kind enough to make me some tea. She would have given me cookies too, but then I would've never gotten to sleep." She laughed a little.

Lucy laughed with her. "Well, then I'll have to get some to make up for it. Oh, and if you see Peter, don't mention this. I will bring a guard, but sometimes my beloved brother is overprotective."

Meriol colored a little. "Yes, I think brothers are supposed to be overly concerned with their baby sisters' lives." She blushed deeper and began fiddling with a bracelet on her wrist.

As she moved to leave, she started a little and ran back. "Your maj… I mean, Lucy. My brother sent a letter to me, and included one for your sister. I came to ask if you could give it to her." She held out the letter to Lucy, who took it.

"Of course, but now go!" Lucy said. Meriol ran to door, where she slowed and glided out, smiling back at Lucy briefly.

Lucy quickly changed into her riding dress. Slipping out the door, she walked over to the guard there, a faun who often watched after the youngest queen. "Seamus, I'd like to go riding with Lady Meriol, but I'm supposed to have an escort. Will you please accompany us?"

"It would be my honor, Queen Lucy. I will wait for you and your friend by the west gate." He bowed, and walked away.

Lucy ran on to Susan's room, where she stopped and straightened her clothes and hair. When she was upset, Susan was extremely particular about Lucy's behavior. Knocking, Lucy pushed the door open.

Susan was still in bed, the breakfast Loris had brought in untouched. Lucy walked over to the bed, climbed on and sat next to Susan, who lay staring at the ceiling.

"Su, Meriol got a message from her brother for you," she said, slipping it into her sister's hand.

Pushing herself up, Susan glared at Lucy. "I suppose as his wife, I ought to open it sometime this year. Now go away Lucy, and bother Edmund, or better yet, Peter. And be sure to lie to him about something important." She got up and threw the letter at her desk.

Lucy jerked back a little. She backed to the door. "Susan," she said hesitantly, "you can't stay in here forever."

"Try me." At that Susan pulled the covers over her head.

Lucy sighed. Someone needed to pull her siblings into shape before Narnia fell into ruin. She shut Susan's door carefully, and walked to the kitchens.

* * *

Thank you, all who reviewed! You make my day.


	4. A picnic

The kitchens were large and cheerful. Lucy loved going there. Not having a mother, at least one she could remember very well, made her enjoy all the maternal figures that populated the kitchens.

Meriol sat on a stool in the corner, laughing brightly at something a young rabbit had said. She held a large basket that Mrs. Sedge was packing, murmuring something about "young things don't eat near enough."

She had a point: Meriol was very slender and could use a little more food. Her dark green dress hung a bit too loosely to be entirely healthy, and she seemed weak and pale. Lucy made a note to urge the girl to eat more.

Lucy slipped in to stand beside Meriol, and tapped her on the shoulder. "Are you ready?"

Meriol giggled a little, and then gestured to the basket. "As soon as the basket is full, I think." Lucy could see there was already more than enough food. Bread, apples, cheese, a tin of cookies, and in the back Lucy saw a small package wrapped carefully in brown paper.

Lucy closed the basket lid. "I declare it full." Smiling to the rabbit cook, she curtsied. "Thank you Mrs. Sedge." She grabbed the basket and Meriol's hand and pulled her out the door. Meriol called a farewell as they dashed into the hallway.

Seamus was waiting by the west gate as he had said. He was holding the reigns of two mares, one brown and one white.

"Meriol, this is Seamus, our guard for the afternoon," Lucy said. "Seamus, this is Lady Meriol."

Seamus bowed and Meriol, flushed from running through the castle, bobbed a small curtsy. Lucy curtsied also, and handed him the basket.

Lucy walked to a nearby mounting block and hopped on the brown mare. Patting the horse, she said, "This is Julie, my favorite horse to ride. She isn't a talking horse, but then, if she was I couldn't ride her, and that would be just terrible! But then, who is your horse? She's beautiful."

Meriol mounted the white horse. "This is Blanchfleur. We've practically grown up together." Sighing a little, she said, "My parents gave her to me on my eighth birthday. But I couldn't ride her for a month, because I had a terrible fever."

"Oh that's terrible. I hate being sick on important occasions. When is your birthday?" Lucy asked

Meriol smiled ruefully. "I turned 14 on June 12th."

"But that was three days ago!" Lucy mock glared at her. "We'll have to celebrate it now. You should have told someone."

"I did, somewhat. I told Mrs. Sedge that night I was awake. That's why she tried to give me cookies. And I believe there is a small cake hidden in our provisions." Meriol giggled.

"Your majesty," Seamus said before Lucy could speak. "If we're going to reach the picnic field I believe you intend we must go now."

"Then off we go!" Lucy urged her horse forward, and Meriol followed.

* * *

The field Lucy liked for picnics was a wide open meadow filled with flowers and edged to the west by a happy creek whose Naiad was a very good friend of hers. The little party reached the field quickly.

The ride whetted their appetites, so for a while there was simply eating. Seamus used his knife to cut the little carrot cake tucked in the basket. But then Seamus finished and walked to a safe guarding distance to give the girls privacy.

Lucy took the opportunity. "So, Meriol," she began. "Where in Archenland do you live?"

Meriol finished off her cookie. "My family has watched over the province of Marrodan for centuries. It's on the Narnia border," she explained at Lucy's questioning look. "It's truly beautiful, especially in summer. My mother used to take me on picnics to a meadow just like this. We would dance around, and she would make me flower crowns. She always said that Marrodan was the most Narnian part of all of Archenland." She stared at her hands sadly.

Lucy said gently, "You must miss it very much."

Meriol got a thoughtful look on her face. "Not very much, actually. My parents are dead, and I'm not very close to anyone. And being here, in Narnia," she gestured around her, "it's like a larger version of the best parts of Marrodan. But I do miss my mother." Her eyes filled.

Lucy unexpectedly hugged Meriol, who stiffened a little and then began to cry. They stayed like that for a time, Lucy comforting her lonely friend.

After a time, Meriol straightened up and wiped her eyes. "We should probably go back. We don't want to be late for dinner."

Lucy started. They had started out very late for a picnic, but the time had flown faster then she thought it would.

She sighed. "Another lovely family dinner. If Peter would simply apologize to Susan, and if she would let him things would be much better. And if I could just get Edmund to eat."

Meriol tilted her head quizzically. "Something is wrong with King Edmund?"

"Yes! He won't stop working!" Lucy practically yelled. "I'm at my wit's end trying to figure out what is wrong with him." As an afterthought, she said, "And just call him Edmund: you are our sister now, really."

Meriol looked thoughtful. "When Greg came home after our parents died, he worked himself so hard he got sick." she said.

Lucy frowned. "What do you mean?"

Meriol leaned in, her eyes glittering a little. "Greg worked so hard because he was guilty about not being there. Perhaps King – I mean, Edmund, is feeling guilty about something. And we can find out what it is."

Lucy looked at her oddly. "What are you so happy about?"

Meriol blushed. "I like puzzles. I'm good at them. If you listen to my brother, I'm the cleverest girl in the whole world, which I'm not, of course. But it is nice to hear him say it."

Lucy beamed. "Well, I'm sure you are very clever, and you must help me put my family to rights. And it will be the perfect way for you to get to know all of us. Now, back to the castle before someone starts to worry."

So they walked to their horses and rode back to the castle, where dinner waited on the youngest queen.

* * *

It's not the best chapter (just filler), but the story needs it. Thank you, all who review!


	5. Breakfast

**Thank you, all who reviewed the last chapter. I'm sorry this one took longer. A big thank you to _GoldenAshes_ for your advice!**

* * *

Staring at the ceiling, Susan reflected yet again on its plainness. A simple white vaulted roof without any ornamentation. Susan would have to have it decorated somehow, perhaps with a few gold inlaid engravings, if she ever talked to anyone again. But then, wasn't a month long enough for ignoring the court?

A whole month. That was how long Susan had been married. A month. She hadn't even seen her husband for much longer than the length of the ceremony.

Sighing a little, from boredom more than anything, Susan thought of the letter Lucy had delivered more than a week before. It couldn't hurt just to read the note.

Stretching her arms, Susan yawned and wiggled her toes. Pulling on a pale blue dressing gown, she got up slowly, feeling very old. Stumbling to her desk, she blinked at the whiteness of the paper against the dark wood.

Susan pulled off the seal and unfolded the letter. It was nice paper, she thought, and Gregory's handwriting was neat. Rubbing her eyes, she walked to her desk chair and sat down.

_Lord Gregory of Archenland, Duke of Marrodan, to her majesty Queen Susan of Narnia, his honored wife. _He was certainly polite, Susan mused.

_Susan, it is my hope that business will soon be concluded and we will be able to become better acquainted. However, there are some issues that must be resolved initially before we can comfortably reside together._

_First, let me assure you that I shall not attempt to usurp your position as Queen. I will be content with whatever duties you and your royal siblings see fit to give me. _

_Second, with the matter of physical relations, _Susan reddened at this implication, _I would not have you be uncomfortable with me. While our positions make heirs a necessity, we have time to complete this requirement, and I see no reason to assume such a relationship immediately._

_I will be content with a separate bedroom, although an adjacent chamber would be recommended to avoid arousing suspicion._

_Thirdly, when I come, I would like to bring a companion. He is Lord Peridan of the province of Belastor, second son of the current duke. We are old friends, and as he has expressed a desire to come to Narnia I had thought he would accompany me. If this is unacceptable, I would have you tell me._

_Lastly, my sister has informed me that you have been unwell. I hope that this contagion passes soon, and you will be healthy again._

_I look forward to getting to know you better._

_Yours, Gregory of Marrodan._

The letter left Susan pleased. He had addressed some of her concerns perfectly, and she found herself looking more happily to his arrival. He was even considerate enough to ask after her health.

Perhaps she would attend breakfast that morning. Jumping up, she pulled the gold-and-blue cord ringing for her ladies-in-waiting. Pulling a plain red dress from her wardrobe, Susan thought about her maids.

She had 12 ladies-in-waiting. They ranged from Cherrette, a dryad who had been lady-in-waiting to Queen Laurea, the wife of the last ruler before the witch; to Vallirunning, a lovely young naiad whose stream passed within 100 feet of Cair Paravel.

Two ladies arrived: the ever talkative dryad Loris and a calm stately doe named Rowan Fernsing. They both looked puzzled as they entered, but brightened considerably when they saw Susan out of bed.

"Susan, it is wonderful to see you up and about!" Loris exclaimed. "Will you be going to breakfast today?"

"I believe I will," Susan said cheerily. "Now, please help me get dressed. If I'm not mistaken, breakfast has already begun."

Loris began to brush Susan's hair as Rowan told Susan her schedule. The doe had an excellent memory, and was responsible for keeping track of Susan's daily agenda and such things.

Loris finished lacing Susan's gown just as Rowan finished her speech. Susan's day was not overly busy, since no one was sure if the queen would actually get up for once, making scheduling difficult.

Susan carefully positioned her crown on her head and, curtsying to Loris and Rowan, walked out the door and headed towards the dining hall.

Susan was surprised when she arrived: only Peter was eating. Where were Lucy and Edmund?

She was even more surprised when Peter jumped up and ran out, saying something about a ship. He didn't even finish his eggs.

Puzzled, Susan walked to chair and helped herself to some sausage. Halfway through the motion, she realized why Peter had left in such a hurry. He was avoiding her!

Serving herself stiffly, Susan's fury mounted the more she thought about it. Why, Peter had arranged her marriage and he couldn't even face her about it! The least her could do was apologize. Biting a strawberry like it was her dear brother's head, she stewed over her breakfast.

The breakfast cook, one Norrie Procio, was startled when a fuming Susan brought her dishes to the kitchen and began to wash them.

"Your majesty, is everything all right?" Norrie asked.

The poor raccoon received a death glare, and was quiet for several minutes. Susan finished washing her dishes and stalked to a stool.

The kitchen was silent, Norrie tiptoeing around the kitchen doing her work. Susan began to tap her finger against a table.

"Where are they all?" she finally barked.

"Your brothers and sisters?" Norrie said timidly. When Susan nodded, she continued. "I believe the High King is surveying the docks, and King Edmund is most likely in the library. Your sisters…."

Susan interrupted. "Sisters? I only have one, unless Peter has coerced some poor girl into wedding him," she scoffed.

Norrie bit her lip. "I mean the Lady Meriol, your sister-in-law." She backed away slightly, obviously afraid of a potential outburst.

There was none. Sighing in relief, Norrie said, "Queen Lucy and Lady Meriol had breakfast in Queen Lucy's chambers, as they were both up late talking."

Susan looked at her curiously. "Really?"

"Yes, in the past week they've become quite good friends," Norrie said.

"Oh, I see. Thank you, Norrie." Susan smiled, and the nervous raccoon smiled back. She got up and walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

Norrie looked around cautiously, then pulled a small tin from behind some cookbooks. Opening it, she pulled out a piece of toffee. Normally she waited until after she was done with her duties, but after that incident a little relief was needed.

If that was how Queen Susan acted to her, when she hadn't done anything, what would happen when she confronted her siblings?

* * *

**Please review!**


	6. Meriol's shoes

**Sorry it's taken so long to update. Between school and getting my wisdom teeth out and the characters not cooperating, well.... Here it is. Hope you like it! **

* * *

Meriol skipped happily to her room, glowing from a ride. Skipping was not something she had ever been allowed to do in Marrodan, as it was undignified for a lady to skip. On discovering this a week before on their way to the gardens, Lucy had declared to everyone that skipping was a royal way of moving, and was a sign of good breeding.

After a good laugh, they had commenced skipping lessons, and within a few days Lucy declared her pupil a master of the art. So now, more often than walking, Meriol skipped.

Darting into her room, Meriol quickly changed out of her riding habit into a red dress. Quickly combing her hair and straightening her dresser, she ran out. It was almost lunch, and after lunch was a mathematics lesson, something she enjoyed for two reasons.

One, it was for all four monarchs as well as Meriol, which meant it was shared with Lucy. She did not make friends easily, and her parents frowned on her playing with anyone lower in station. So Lucy was an ideal friend. For weeks, they had been insuperable, from going on picnics to taking lessons together.

Two, arithmetic and logic had always been things Meriol excelled in. Even her father had remarked on her unusual aptitude in this area. Anything that pleased her father pleased Meriol, since he rarely noticed her. She was not especially graceful, not a good conversationalist, and not very pretty; she was short, with stringy dark brown hair and watery gray eyes.

The month in Narnia had been pleasant, and since Susan had gotten up the day before, Meriol was hopeful that life at Cair Paravel would normalize. Lucy had told her about how much her siblings had changed since the wedding, and how she was unsure how to bring them back to normal.

Halfway to the dining room, Meriol realized she had forgotten to change her shoes. As she rushed back, she began to pull her riding boots off. Lucy wouldn't mind, and Edmund and Susan didn't seem like they would mind, but what would King Peter think?

The very thought of the handsome High King made Meriol slow down and blush. She knew perfectly well that she was not the only one to swoon over him, but that simply made it more ridiculous. She was far too young, and she was practically his sister.

Back in her room, Meriol placed the boots by her bed and began to search through a chest for a suitable pair of shoes. The red shoes that matched the dress had a spot on them from dancing with the castle dryads in the garden, and that would not do.

Finding a pair of plain brown slippers, she ran for the door. Pushing it open abruptly, she heard a thud and a yelp. Alarmed, she cautiously peered around the door to see King Edmund blinking dizzily.

"Oh, your majesty I'm so sorry please forgive me, I should have looked before I opened the door," she babbled anxiously.

He smiled at her and said, "No harm done." He tried to walk forward, but promptly fell to his knees.

"Perhaps you should sit a moment, your majesty," Meriol said, trying to help him to his feet. She looked around for a servant, but there were none to be seen. "There are chairs in my room."

Edmund shook his head. "No, I think here will do." He leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes. For one terrified irrational moment Meriol thought he had died, but then he opened his eyes again and sighed.

"Can't even get a bandage without an accident," he muttered.

Meriol kneeled down beside him. "A bandage, your majesty?" she asked

He looked at her. "You're Meriol, aren't you?"

"Yes, your majesty," she said, bowing a little. "Do you need a healer?"

"No, just a bandage."

"I can get one for you if you would like, your majesty," she said.

He moved to get up, wincing as he put weight on his left arm. He struggled to straighten his arm, but Meriol could see it caused him pain to use it. Slumping back to the floor, he said, "Can you get them without alerting a healer?"

Meriol looked at him oddly. Why would he not want a healer? Softly she said, "Yes, your majesty." Getting up from the floor, she ran quietly down the hall.

The infirmary was not far from the bedrooms, and Meriol had visited them several times as Lucy was learning the healing arts. Mr. Sedge, husband of the pleasant rabbit cook, worked there and she was sure he would give her some bandages if she asked.

The door was open, so she slipped in quietly. Mr. Sedge spotted her and waved her over to a bench by the door while he finished tying up a hedgehog's paw. That done, he washed his hands and came to sit beside her.

"Well, my dear lady, what is your dilemma? Has Tansy got a splinter again?"

Meriol smiled and shook her head no. A few days ago, the youngest Sedge had been playing with a baby dryad and had gotten a large splinter. Tansy's paw was still swollen.

Mr. Sedge smiled back, and said, "Well, what is it? Here to steal my hard earned candies?"

Giggling shyly, Meriol said, "No, not that. Mrs. Sedge made peanut butter cookies, and Lucy and I had some for a snack. I need some bandages."

"Very well, bandages it is. For what, may I ask?" he said, walking to a cabinet and rummaging around.

Meriol hesitated, and said, "Someone hurt their arm."

"Who, my lady?" Mr. Sedge looked at her quizzically.

Meriol hung her head a little, and Mr. Sedge quietly handed her the bandages. Putting his paw on her shoulder he said softly, "King Edmund, is it?"

She looked up at him. He continued, "He's been in and out of here for a few weeks now, taking salve and bandages. Keeps having little accidents, I suppose. I would tell the other monarchs, but they're as hard to catch as bunnies at bedtime." He chuckled. "I'm glad you know; perhaps you can keep an eye on him, keep him safer."

Meriol rose and curtsied. "Thank you, sir." She paused, then asked, "Should I tell Lucy?"

Mr. Sedge looked thoughtful. "I'm not sure, Lady Meriol. If he has asked you not to tell, then you should not. But all the same, you should watch out for him. Our kings and queens are good at taking care of Narnia, not so good at taking care of themselves."

Meriol walked back to the hallway. Edmund was still sitting there, and now Meriol could see a red stain on his shirtsleeve.

She handed him the bandages and watched him bind up his arm. She was not very good at such things, and King Edmund clearly had experience with tending his own wounds. It was a bad cut, but not dangerous.

Done, Edmund stood up and then helped up Meriol. "Not a word, Meriol, please. I don't want Lucy to worry, and it's nothing she can fix."

Meriol nodded, and said, "I won't say anything, your majesty." Plucking up her courage, she added, "If you ever need me to do something for you, I will do it to the best of my ability, your majesty."

He groaned a little, and said, "I'm Edmund. No more "majesties", please." He looked down at her feet and then back to her face. "What happened to your shoes?"

She flushed, realizing she had never put the shoes on her feet. Grabbing the slippers from where they had fallen beside the door, she pulled them on while Edmund watched, amused.

"May I escort you to lunch, my lady?" he asked, offering his arm. She took it carefully, and they headed to the dining room.

Right before they reached the door, he let go of her arm. Turning to face her, he said, "Thank you for being a friend to Lucy. There aren't many humans in Narnia, and none of them are really around her age."

"I'm glad she's my friend." Drawing in a shaky breath, she added, "I hope I can be counted as your friend as well, Edmund."

He looked at her, surprised. "Agreed. I'd like to have you as a friend," he said frankly. He held out his hand. Meriol stared at it for a moment, before recalling something Lucy had told her about "shaking hands", so she smiled sheepishly and shook his hand.

Edmund turned to go. Meriol was puzzled. "Aren't you eating?"

He looked back at her. "I have some research to do in the library. I'll see you and Lucy at the mathematics lesson." He ran off.

Sighing, Meriol quickly checked her dress for dirt, thinking. Edmund certainly was a puzzle. It didn't seem like anything was really the matter with him, but and walked through the door. She was immediately enveloped in a warm hug.

"Gregory!"

* * *

**Well, Gregory is back, and I don't know how his bride is going to react. Please review! **


	7. The View from the Courtyard

**In honor of my birthday, I give you **_The View from the Courtyard_**. A big thank you to those who review!**

* * *

Peter yawned as he surveyed the ship before him. The _Splendour Hyaline _was going to be a grand vessel when it was completed, but for now it was just a wooden frame.

"Your majesty? Is something wrong?"

Feeling the shipwrights' eyes on him, Peter stifled his yawn and nodded pleasantly to the creatures before him. Morton the otter, chief shipwright of Cair Paravel, smiled brightly continued his telling the High King of the progress they had made since yesterday. It wasn't much, since a squall had blown in late yesterday morning, but Morton was taking advantage of Peter's sudden interest in all things related to the sea.

Perhaps it had not been a good idea to leave the castle so early, Peter reflected. But since Susan had finally come to breakfast the morning before, the alternative was significantly worse. After a month she had finally come down to the first breakfast he had stayed at the Cair for in the same time period. The glare Susan had given him was enough proof that she had not forgiven him, and that he would do well to stay out of her way.

So he was. Granted, sneaking out before dawn was not the best idea he'd ever had, but it was better than facing Susan. Perhaps in a few months she would calm down enough that he could apologize.

"My lord, perhaps we should return for the midday meal?" a raven said. Idril was the only advisor who had been awake when Peter left the palace. Unfortunately, he had also recently arrived to the Cair and was fairly unaware of the trouble.

Peter nodded, a bit glumly. Walking to his horse, he mounted and began to ride back to the Cair. His guards followed at a distance, one talking with Idril quietly, allowing Peter to brood.

The ride was all too short, and they arrived at the main gate without delay. Peter thought about dismounting and sneaking in by way of the kitchen, but there were too many people there. He had to keep a kingly image.

Two fauns ran up to Peter the instant he emerged through the gateway. They nearly collided with each other and, glaring at the other, began to speak rapidly. Peter could understand neither.

He held up his hand for them to stop speaking. "Now, what is going on?" The two fauns began to talk again, each trying to tell his piece. Peter simply dismounted and began to walk away. He could hear someone approaching, and hoped it was Lucy.

"And if Gregory thinks he can just walk right in and make himself at home, well, he's got another thing coming! He's going to have to earn my trust."

"Yes, my lady. But I do not believe…."

And Cherrette was cut off by Susan launching on another tirade. Peter quickly turned back, crashing into the fauns following him. Quickly extracting himself from the pile, Peter darted into the courtyard.

* * *

Lucy raced down the corridor after Susan. She was beginning to believe there would never be a normal meal at the Cair ever again. Susan had run into Peter the day before, and of course he had run for the hills.

But now Susan was very, very angry with Peter, and did not want a reminder standing in front of her. Which was what happened when Gregory arrived that afternoon, just in time for lunch.

Susan had been livid, and simply stormed out of the room. After a moment's shock, Lucy followed, and was now chasing her sister down a hallway. Cherrette, Susan's lady-in-waiting, was close behind.

"Queen Lucy, perhaps it would be better if I spoke to her," Cherrette said as she caught up. "Your sister can be very irrational when angry, and I fear she would say things she does not mean, and would later regret."

Lucy stopped. Susan could be a bit vindictive when provoked. Cherrette gave her a feeble smile before continuing after Susan.

A faun ran up to Lucy with a message. Scanning it quickly, she grew more and more alarmed.

She handed the note back to the faun. "Give this to King Peter," she commanded.

Lucy began to run after Susan. She had to warn her.

* * *

Meriol laughed happily as Gregory swung her around. It was an inconvenience being short most days, but being small enough to let your brother spin you in circles was a very pleasant thing.

Once safely on the ground again, Meriol said, "Greg, what took you so long? I've expected you for a week now."

"Can't live without me, can you now?" He grinned at her.

She gave him a mock glare. "Of course not. But Lucy and I have had a wonderful time."

"Ah, yes, you said in your letter you had become close."

The conversation paused. Meriol looked around, realizing for the first time that the room was empty. "Where is everyone? Lucy should have gotten here before me."

Gregory sighed. "I believe she followed Susan. I believe it was a shock for her to see me." He smiled ruefully. "My arrival was not well announced."

"Lady Meriol!" One of Susan's ladies ran into the room. "Come quickly!" Without pause, the naiad Vallirunning pulled Meriol toward the courtyard, Gregory following close behind.

* * *

Peridan was bored. Shortly after their arrival, Gregory had been whisked off to see the Narnian royals, and so Peridan was left standing in an empty courtyard holding the reigns of their horses. In his opinion it was very rude to leave a guest standing alone in a courtyard without directions to the stables, but then, he was only the friend of the husband of Queen Susan.

After a while he took off the horses' tackle, leaving it in a pile. That left him with nothing to do, so he sat down under a tree and waited for someone to come.

A young man rode into the courtyard soon after. Peridan rose to introduce himself and to get directions, but two fauns ran up to the king and began to speak. The king walked away and the fauns followed, leaving Peridan alone again. So he sat back down.

And then the young man came crashing back into the courtyard, with a look of panic on his face. Peridan winced as he tripped over the one of the saddles.

And then a lovely young woman stormed into the courtyard, followed by a concerned looking dryad. She stopped her tirade upon seeing the young man.

"Good afternoon, Peter," she spat. "I suppose you were going to warn me that my husband was coming back. Although since that would be a reasonable thing to do, it couldn't possibly be something you would think of."

Peridan carefully stood up, trying to avoid the attention of Queen Susan. She was every bit as lovely as Gregory had said, but it would be wise to avoid her until calmer.

As Susan continued her outburst, Peridan observed a young girl race into the courtyard. "Oh, Peter, Susan please, they arrive soon…." But Queen Lucy, for it had to be her, was cut off by a gesture from the dryad.

He watched as Meriol was pulled into the courtyard, trailed by Gregory. Peridan tried to catch his friend's attention, but soon he was caught up in the turmoil. King Peter got up and began to argue with Queen Susan, and the dryad and Queen Lucy exchanged despairing looks.

Gregory, being a noble idiot, tried to intervene in this argument. All that resulted from this was a new participant in the quarrel. Mainly he was yelled at by Queen Susan.

Peridan looked around for Meriol, someone familiar to talk to. He found her by the doorway she had come from, shrinking into the stonework. Moving to stand by her, he put his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him, looking ready to cry.

It was in the midst of all this that a Calormene messenger arrived, announcing that his lord the honorable Ilsombreh Tarkaan would arrive within the hour.


	8. Apologies and Shorthand

Susan and Peter stared, first at the messenger, then at each other. The anger of a moment before had turned to concern over the Calormene ambassador's impending arrival.

When no one said anything, the messenger said haughtily, "I shall return to my master." With that he rode away, somehow managing to swagger on the back of a horse.

The centaur Oreius was the first to react. He grabbed Peter and Susan's arms and began pulling them to a walled garden. Stunned, they went without protest, vaguely hearing Cherrette begin to give orders on preparing for the ambassador's arrival.

Once in the garden, Oreius said, "You will stay here until you are able to present a united front to the ambassador. And if you try to escape," he glared, "I will be just outside the gate. None shall disturb you." And he turned and left them, shutting the garden gate behind him.

Peter watched his sister warily, waiting to see what she would do. He was entirely surprised when Susan sank to a bench and began to cry softly.

He stood awkwardly for a moment, and then sat down beside her, cautiously putting an arm on her shoulders. Susan continued crying for a bit longer, then gained control of herself. Sniffing a little, she pulled out a handkerchief and began wiping her eyes carefully.

"I'm sorry, Su."

Susan looked at Peter curiously from behind her handkerchief. She stared at a lily as she composed her answer. "Don't be sorry, Peter. You did what you thought was best. Marrying Gregory was the best choice. However," she said, frowning a little, "I'm not as foolish as you seem to think I am. I would just like to have some say in who I marry."

Peter smiled ruefully. "I don't know what I was thinking." He smiled as Susan moved to speak, interrupting her with, "I know, I wasn't thinking. I wasn't being very magnificent either, and I apologize. Please forgive me, Susan."

Susan smiled beautifully. "Of course I forgive you. And, well," she blushed a little, "I wasn't being very gentle either, was I? Besides, he isn't a bad choice, from what I can see. And Lucy has a good friend in his sister."

Peter smiled back at her. "Well," he said, looking at the door, "I suppose Oreius will let us out now." He got up, and then helped Susan up.

"I suppose you will have to prepare for some sort of ball for the ambassador." Peter tried to hide his grimace, but it turned out unnecessary. Susan was staring at the lily again, deep in thought.

She looked up and said, "I have an apology I need to give first. See you at supper, Peter."

* * *

_Edmund peered around the corner and, seeing no one, continued down the hall, heading for his elder sister's room. After her awkward wedding that afternoon, Susan had retreated there, locking the door. _

_Thanks to a very unusual lesson a few months ago, Edmund had learned how to pick locks. With that skill, a plate of chocolate cake, and a hope that he could talk Susan out of her mood, he walked up to her door and very carefully set the tray on the floor._

_Looking around cautiously, as lock-picking was not entirely an acceptable skill for a king to have, he picked the lock. It took a while, since he hadn't practiced in a while, but eventually he opened the door. He picked up the tray and, taking a deep breath, walked in._

_He didn't get far. Susan stood there, arms crossed, looking at him angrily. _

"_Haven't you done enough, Edmund? Wasn't it enough to marry me off, now you have to persuade me that I am being foolish?" _

_When he tried to speak, she cut him off quickly with a gesture and began to talk very quickly and very crossly. Edmund sighed, placing the tray on a table. Sometimes Susan just needed to have her say. _

_Tuning her voice out for the most part, he still caught the one phrase that mattered: "…and why Aslan would die for you I certainly don't know." Susan stopped, horrified._

_Edmund stared at her a moment. Then in a very small voice he said, "Aslan died for me? You, you always said it was an ambush. Why?" _

_Susan tried to think of something to say, but before she could Edmund had disappeared through the door._

_

* * *

_

Now it was Susan's turn to stand nervously in front of a door. Gathering her courage, she opened the door and walked in as quietly as she could.

Edmund was hunched over a desk, scribbling furiously, occasionally referring to a dusty looking tome. He looked terrible, and Susan felt guilt wash over her again. Her brother's pain was all her fault.

"Edmund?" she said, timidly.

He jerked his head up and watched her, a little fearfully.

She began to cry a little. "Edmund, I'm so sorry. It was the worst way you could find out. I…."

He interrupted her. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

There was a heavy silence as Susan formed her answer. It wasn't a very good one. "I, well, I didn't want you to feel as if it was your fault."

"But it is my fault." Susan cringed when he said that.

"It isn't! Please, Edmund, listen to me…."

But Edmund had already run out of the room.

Susan sat at the desk Edmund had vacated, wanting to cry. Instead, she began to look through the papers Edmund had been looking through. _A Synopsis of Narnian Law, Years 100-497 _was the volume he had been glancing at. Shuffling throught the papers below it, Susan found a set of ink-splattered papers. Edmund had a neat hand, but only when he tried.

The papers got neater the closer Susan got to the bottom. They were written in a kind of Old Narnian shorthand that Edmund always used, partly because it was extremely fast, and partly because none of his siblings could understand it. Susan sighed in frustration.

Taking the papers with her, she set out to find Coros, the faun who had taught Edmund the shorthand. Deep in thought, she crashed into Meriol.

"Oh, Queen Susan, I'm so sorry, here, let me get those," she gushed. Darting around like a robin Susan knew, Meriol quickly gathered the papers and handed them to Susan, looking a bit nervous.

Susan looked at her sister-in-law. They had met in passing at the wedding, but beyond that Susan had never really notice her. Mentally berating herself for her unkindness, Susan smiled at her. Looking surprised, Meriol smiled back.

"Please, we are sisters. Simply use my name," Susan said, taking her hand.

"Thank you, very much... Susan." The way she said it was almost a question, like she was still unsure of Susan's good will.

Moving to continue, Susan had a thought. Turning back to Meriol, she said, "I don't suppose you know how to read Narnian shorthand at all, do you?"

"A little, but Gregory knows more."

"Well, then, let us find my husband," Susan said briskly. "Lead the way."


	9. A Lesson on Calormen

Striding down the hall, Susan was trying to outrun her concerns over going to Gregory over this matter. Yes, they were husband and wife, but Susan knew next to nothing about him.

On one hand, asking him to translate Edmund's notes for her was a sort of invitation into the family. She could use the opportunity to get to know him better. On the other hand, did she really want to involve a stranger in this matter? After all, it was highly personal, and she barely knew Gregory.

Brushing aside all debate, she walked purposefully to his rooms and knocked on the door before she could convince herself otherwise. Meriol trotted up behind her, looking a bit out of breath.

The door opened slowly, revealing a wary Gregory. He smiled at Susan, a bit nervously, and said, "My queen, what do you require of me?" His tone was cold.

Susan cringed, very embarrassed. He was afraid of her now, and with good reason. Staring at the floor, she said quietly, "I asked that you please call me Susan."

Gregory glanced at Meriol with confusion, then back to Susan. "Of course, Susan," he said, his voice softening. "But what did you want me for?"

"Well, I…." Susan stopped. Did she really trust Gregory enough to let him translate Edmund's personal notes on, well, whatever it was? An older sister snooping was bad enough, to bring in a newcomer would completely destroy any trust Edmund had towards Susan.

Meriol began to twist her fingers into interesting shapes, reminding Susan of the uncomfortably long wait she had subjected her listeners to. She needed to say something.

"I would like your help in preparing a banquet for the Calormene ambassadors. I thought you would know something of their customs, since Archenland has more dealings with the Calormene than Narnia," Susan said.

Gregory smiled broadly. "I would be more than happy to tell you what I know. I enjoy studying the culture of our southern neighbors."

Meriol giggled. "Gregory fancies himself an expert. But then he has read several novels." She smiled cheekily at her brother's mock glare. "However," she conceded, "he has read several more practical books, and has traveled to Tashbaan a few times."

Giving Meriol another fake frown, Gregory said, "Perhaps we could go to the library, and I could tell you what I know."

"Or we could take a walk in the gardens," Susan said quickly.

"Very well," he said, offering Susan his arm. "Are you joining us, Meri?"

Meriol laughed. "Oh no, I don't want to intrude. Besides, I've got a puzzle I wanted to work on. See you at dinner!" She skipped away.

Gregory smiled after his sister, then turned to his wife. "Shall we, Susan?"

* * *

The gardens were positioned fairly close to the guest quarters, so two staircases, four corridors and a courtyard later they reached the flower garden.

It was the largest of the gardens, and contained specimens from all over Narnia, but the most common flowers normally grew in the South of Narnia, Susan's region. To go there felt almost like visiting there.

Gregory cleared his throat. "Before we begin, I would like to thank you for welcoming my sister. She," he sighed, "has few friends. Also," he laughed, "I don't believe I've ever seen her so ebullient."

Susan flushed a little, reminded again of her negligence in looking to the needs of her guest. "Yes, well, you should thank Lucy. She was the one who befriended Meriol. I… have done very little." Susan stared at her hands and Gregory looked around uncomfortably.

"My sister mentioned you were unwell after my departure. That is an adequate explanation for the presumed neglect." The look he gave her showed Susan he understood the true reason for her behavior.

She turned redder when she remembered again her behavior earlier. Everyone in the whole kingdom knew what she had done. Sighing, she went to sit at her favorite bench.

Gregory walked over slowly to stand beside the bench. He looked around awkwardly, until Susan remembered her manners and gestured for him to sit.

They sat in silence. "Well, sir," Susan said quietly, "I am here to learn of Calormene customs?"

He started. "Yes, well, I must admit I was surprised by your request. Surely you have learned such things? My sister says you all take daily lessons in various subjects."

Susan winced. Of course he would realize this. The truth was that Susan knew a great deal about the Calormene and their preferences; it was not the first time they had come to Narnia.

Gregory cleared his throat. "Perhaps you wanted to talk to someone with firsthand experience of the land?"

Susan smiled in relief. He gave her the perfect excuse, and he knew it. Not many Narnians had been to Calormen, and few of the desert people came to Narnia, considering them barbarians.

"My lady, your sister requests your presence in welcoming the Beavers back to court." Both Gregory and Susan jumped as Susan's lady-in-waiting addressed them.

"Inesha, please walk more loudly," Susan said, teeth gritted. Inesha walked extremely quietly for a human, and Susan had asked her more than once to make her presence known in some way, to avoid startling people into spilling drinks all over brand new gowns. That had been an awkward moment, although for the most part it had become a joke between the two.

"I apologize, Susan, but it is difficult to walk loudly on dirt," the woman said, a wry smile trying to hide behind courtly manners.

Susan rolled her eyes and grinned. "Very well, you are forgiven. And tell Queen Lucy that I will be there in one moment."

She curtsied. "Yes, milady."

As Inesha walked away, Gregory commented, "I had thought that all your ladies would be Narnian, but she appears to be human, and a Telmarine human at that."

"Yes, Inesha is my only human lady-in-waiting. In fact, she is the only Telmarine member of the court." At a quizzical look from Gregory, she added, "By member of the court I exclude ambassadors and visiting nobles. And suitors, although thankfully those have all cleared out since I was married."

Gregory chuckled. "Glad to be of some service Susan."

"Yes, well, marriage has to be good for something." She winced after saying that. How could she be so rude?

Gregory bit his lip, and Susan tried to think of something to say that would excuse her terrible comment. She couldn't think of a single thing to say.

So she got up and began to walk away, when Gregory asked, "Who are the Beavers?"

"Oh, they are some of our oldest friends here," Susan said, relieved to have some other topic. "They have three new cubs Lucy has been dying to meet." Susan smiled shyly. "Would you like to come with me and meet them?"

Gregory stood up. He looked uncomfortable, and so Susan quickly added, "You don't have to come."

"I would like to make sure my friend Peridan is comfortable." He hesitated a little, but then made up his mind on some point and said, "Good day Susan. I will see you at dinner." And he walked away, leaving a flustered, embarrassed queen standing beside a bench.


	10. A Play in Three Acts: Prologue

The Beavers' cubs were as adorable as expected, but Susan found little happiness in watching them, instead brooding over her awkward conversation with Gregory. Fortunately, Lucy was more than excited enough to cover for Susan's apathy.

Even so, Mrs. Beaver quickly noticed something was amiss, so before she could ask any questions Susan excused herself, citing the need to prepare for the ambassador.

It turned out that she had nothing to do: Cherrette had arranged everything. A banquet was being prepared, an appropriate guest chamber was readied, and even a gown had been chosen for her.

So she sat in her chambers, glumly listening to the commotion outside. The ambassador had arrived an hour earlier, so Susan knew she would be summoned to the banquet soon. Her dress was perfect: a peacock blue silk with black sleeves. And Cherrette was more than capable when it came to planning court affairs, so there was nothing to fear on that account.

Still, there was so much that could go wrong. Yes, she and Peter had called a truce, but would it last? Unfortunately, everyone knew of their disagreement, but Susan hoped that the cause of the argument would stay concealed. For the Tarkaan to discover their ploy would be disastrous.

And then there was the matter of her husband. Somehow, they would have to act the part of the happily married couple while barely being on friendly terms. And they would have to act perfectly, for one hint of the true circumstances of their wedding would have the Calormene army in Narnia before dessert could be served.

Susan nearly leaped out a window when someone knocked on the door. Taking a deep breath, she called out, "Please enter," and walked to the door.

To her surprise, Gregory entered, and quickly shut the door. Striding to her quickly, he took her hand in both of his. He swallowed, began to speak and then stopped.

Taking a deep breath, he said, "Susan, it appears as though we will need to share a chamber as long as Ilsombreh is here." Quickly letting go of her hands, he took two steps backward and waited for her to explode, and looked surprised and relieved when she did not.

Susan sighed. She just knew it was going to take her years to get him to realize that she was not normally so volatile. Biting her lip, she paced towards her bed and then back towards the wary young man.

Smiling ruefully, she said, "To be expected. But there is a couch that you will find comfortable."

Giving a relieved laugh, Gregory relaxed. "Of course, Susan."

They stood there self-consciously. Susan noted that Gregory picked at his cuffs and stared around the room when nervous.

He finally broke the silence. "Shall we?" he said, offering his arm. Susan took it quickly, glad to be able to do something.

The walk was interminable. Neither one could think of anything to say to the other. Susan hated feeling so ill at ease, but as they grew closer and closer to the banquet hall, there were more and more people to potentially overhear.

So she said nothing, and they walked on in to the banquet hall. She was relieved to see that Gregory showed none of his unease about her on his face. Susan, for her part, quickly disguised her nervousness and placed a gracious smile on her face.

The act was beginning.

* * *

**My deepest apologies to all who were reading this. I completely lost interest in Narnia fanfiction, and I didn't write a thing. However, the story is more than halfway over, and although this is short, it should be followed closely by a much longer part. Thank you for your patience.**


	11. Act One: The Snare

**My apologies to all who were reading this story. I started this two years ago and completely lost interest. As I looked back through recently it was a bit of a struggle to not just delete it from embarrassment. However, I feel it's important that I finish this, if for no other reason than to show just how much my writing has improved over the past years. I hope you still want to see how it ends!**

Almost immediately after the opening formalities Susan was whisked away from Gregory's arm. Married or not, there were still dozens of men waiting to dance with a Queen of Narnia and Lucy was still too young for that kind of attention. It was at least an hour before Susan was permitted to sit down and she did so gladly, sinking into a chair by Gregory. Quietly sipping her wine, she looked around for her siblings. Lucy was the easiest to spot, chatting with Mr. Tumnus and some of his cousins. Meriol stood silently at her side, smiling happily.

Susan laughed, and Gregory turned to her. "What's so funny?" he asked, curious.

Susan laughed and pointed at her sisters. "Their gowns match, almost exactly. Lucy must have had the seamstresses in a tizzy trying to find something that would match both their complexions. But that green is lovely on both of them, isn't it?"

"That it is, but then Meri has always looked pretty in green."

Susan started, having not noticed the young man approaching. Gregory laughed and stood up, moving to introduce him. "Queen Susan, may I present Sir Peridan of Belastor, my close friend."

Susan smiled at Peridan graciously. "So this is Peridan from the letter. Are you settled comfortably, Sir Peridan?"

"Quite well, your majesty, thank you for asking." Peridan fidgeted for a moment before continuing. "I think I'll like living here. It seems like an exciting place to live, and all those I've met are very friendly."

"Have you talked to the High King yet about where you will live?" Susan asked.

Peridan looked nervously at his friend, and Gregory said, "I had thought that Peridan would stay in Cair Paravel, if it was approved."

"Oh no, that's not what I meant," Susan corrected herself. "You are perfectly welcome to stay in the Cair, but as a knight you will want to talk to Peter about some position in the army or some such thing."

"Ah, I see." Peridan grinned at her. "Gregory has found himself a wise lady for a wife." He bowed and wandered back to the dance floor.

Susan returned to sipping her wine, glancing around the room. Cherrette had done a wonderful job planning the event, and Susan reminded herself to thank the dryad for all her hard work. After all, it was Susan's responsibility to do such things usually, and if it hadn't been for her awful behavior it wouldn't have been necessary. Before her mind could continue down that unhappy path Susan excused herself and began to wander across the room.

"Queen Susan, I believe?" Susan turned sharply when the heavily accented voice addressed her. Standing there was an elderly man with a grander turban than any of the others. "You were not present when we arrived. I am Ilsombreh Tarkaan."

She smiled weakly. "It's a pleasure to meet you, sir." Her mind went blank of the formalities she had been taught.

Ilsombreh gave her a warm smile. "I would like to congratulate you on your recent marriage. Lord Gregory seems an honorable young man, and I hope you both will be very happy together."

The honest way that the old man addressed her put Susan at ease. "Thank you, Ilsombreh Tarkaan. I hope you enjoy your stay in Narnia."

"It seems a wondrous place, your majesty. Now, if you will excuse me, I had desired to speak with Sir Oreius about some matters." He bowed and left.

Now more at ease Susan found a goblet of water and stood to the side, searching the room for her siblings again. Peter was dancing with a young Tarkheena and Edmund was debating something or other with a Talking leopard, but Lucy was now nowhere to be seen.

She was about to go and find her sister when a young man from Calormen approached her. The smile on his face made her uneasy, and she was looking for guards when he said, "Queen Susan, I am Arajeev. I wonder if I might have a word with you concerning your husband. In private." He offered her his arm. Susan hesitated. As queen, it was her duty to be welcoming to guests, but something about this man made her uneasy. Hoping it was simply because he was foreign, she took his arm and let him lead her out a side door to the gardens.

It took her eyes a moment to adjust to the fading light, but that was all it took. Arajeev had her hands bound and a gag in her mouth before she could even think. Roughly grabbing her shoulders, he dragged her to a secluded part of the garden where, to her dismay, Lucy and Meriol were waiting under the guard of three rough men.


	12. Act Two: Searching

It was Peter who realized with a jolt that neither of his sisters were in the hall any longer. Finding Edmund, Peter pulled him aside. "When was the last time you saw Susan? Or Lucy?"

Edmund thought for a moment, and then his face hardened. "Not for some time. It's not like either of them to leave their guests." He glanced around the room. "And some of the Calormene are missing as well."

"What do you think we should do?" Peter asked.

"You should take some guards and try to find them. Oreius just checked the wall; no one has left the palace grounds, so if they are captives they'll still be here. I'll stay and talk to the Tarkaan. He seems a nice enough sort, and whatever's happened I don't think he's involved."

It took a matter of moments for Peter to collect enough guards for a search. Hopefully Edmund could keep the guests from noticing what had happened.

* * *

Susan stroked Meriol's back softly, the motion crude as her hands were still bound. Arajeev had taken out the gag once he was sure that she would not call out, but Susan felt it would be much safer if she did not comfort her sister-in-law with words. Lucy was holding up well enough on her own, her eyes stabbing daggers into their captors.

"Why are you doing this?" Lucy hissed at Arajeev. "You can't possibly get us out of the grounds, and any minute Peter and Edmund are going to notice we're missing. They'll find you and catch you, and all this will be pointless!" Her voice raised to a low speaking tone, and her back straightened into the posture of a proud queen. Without warning Arajeev struck Lucy with his hand and she fell back. Susan felt her heart leap to her throat and her hands tensed. What would happen now? She was helpless to keep her little sister safe.

"In just a few more minutes my men will have captured Lord Gregory as well. And then I will slay him and his sister, protecting the queens of Narnia from his savage attempt to take control of the throne. You will be safe from his plot, and in your gratitude to me you will come to Tashbaan and become my bride." Susan was taken aback at the sheer insanity gleaming from Arajeev's eyes, and she shuddered. How could he possibly think this would work?

She then realized that Meriol had stopped her crying. Looking at the girl curled up beside her, Susan's quick eyes just barely caught the quick movement that loosened the ropes at Meriol's wrists. Meriol looked up at Susan, determination shining through tears for a moment before she began to cry again. The girl clutched Susan's hands, and Susan made sure not to watch the fingers subtly grappling with the knots. Even if her brothers were searching, it couldn't hurt to be loose already.

* * *

**I realize that this is really short, but there are at most two more chapters left and I really want to keep my momentum going so I can finally finish this story. **


	13. Act Three: A Rescue

Lucy bit back every single one of the things that she wanted to say to Arajeev. The man was clearly insane and not especially bright, but Lucy knew that prodding him further would only hurt her and the other two. Besides, she knew that any minute Peter or Edmund or someone would come looking and Arajeev's plotting would be over.

She did not have to wait long. Peter and a dozen guards burst into the little garden from all angles, neatly cutting the ruffians off from the girls. Susan and Meriol, somehow free of their bonds, helped Lucy to her feet. They ran for the nearest guard and safety. The fight was over quickly. Arajeev's whole plan rested on secrecy until his chosen moment, and even he could see that his plot was thwarted.

As the guards bound Peter ran to his sisters and hugged them both tightly. "What happened?" he asked.

"That man, Arajeev," Susan pointed, "was going to kill Gregory and Meriol and make it look like he had saved me. I'm so glad you realized we were missing, Peter. I don't know what would have happened if you had taken much longer."

Meriol smiled weakly, obviously shaken. "You would have thought of something before it came to that, Susan. Besides, it's not like Arajeev was very bright. He didn't even know enough to hire men who could tie good knots."

"Sire, the invaders are all rounded up," a faun reported. "I would recommend we return to the court and arrest the rest of the Calormene. There's no way to tell how many are as treacherous as that one."

Peter nodded and the group walked back, Susan fussing over the younger girls' hair and clothes. When they entered the room everything stopped. Peter strode to face Ilsombreh and said, "One of your countrymen just attempted to abduct my sisters and kill two trusted members of the court. What assurances can you possibly give me that the rest of you will not try something similar?" Peter's bearing was every inch that of a king, and all of Ilsombreh's foreign grandeur seemed to shrink beside it.

"I can offer no such assurance other than this: why would anyone try such a thing in the first place? It would be insanity to attack your majesties in your home, utter insanity. It would begin a war that would harm us all!" Ilsombreh said, his voice shaking in disbelief. "Why he do this?" he pleaded to no one.

"Peter, he's right. There's no rhyme or reason to it," Edmund said, coming up behind Peter to rest a restraining hand on his furious brother's shoulder. "That man definitely deserves punishment but Ilsombreh is right. No sane man would desire such a war. There's no reason to be angry with them."

Peter said quietly, "I don't know, Ed. We've already offended them by refusing to give them Susan. What if they really do want war?"

"They do not," said a deep, familiar voice.

"Aslan!" Lucy cried out, and ran to the great lion.


	14. Becoming Kings and Queens of Narnia

The entire room buzzed with voices as the Four approached Aslan. Lucy hugged him as tightly as she could, while the other three smiled in relief. "Oh, Aslan, where have you been? I wish you had been here when things were so awful for Susan." Lucy stepped back to her siblings, ashamed at remembering her own behavior.

Aslan said solemnly, "It was only when each of you became who you were supposed to be that things could be resolved as they were meant to."

Edmund's eyes widened. "Of course! This whole thing started when Peter stopped being magnificent to go behind Susan's back, when Susan stopped being gentle because she was so mad..."

"When I was too afraid of Susan to be very valiant." Lucy added.

"And when you stopped being just to yourself, Edmund," Susan said quietly. "It was only when we became the kings and queens that we're supposed to be that we got out of this mess."

Peter sighed. "But we're not out of it yet. We've still got a room full of Calormene nobles and no idea what to do with any of them."

"It's pretty easy, I think," Edmund said. "We let them go." When the other three gave him odd looks, he continued. "If they really don't want war, then sending Arajeev back with them to face their own laws is the most just thing to do. After all, it was their lives in danger once he made his move. Right, Aslan?"

They were surprised to see that the great lion was no longer there. But they still knew they had their solution. One look shared between all of them was all it took, and Peter and Edmund went to talk to Ilsombreh, and Susan and Lucy calmed the rest of the guests. Susan made sure to talk to Gregory, and Lucy couldn't help but giggle when he suddenly kissed her sister gently. Even if it was an arranged marriage, it could still be a perfectly happy one.

* * *

It would take many more years, and many more such incidents, but the Four became all that they were meant to, and led Narnia into its Golden Age.

* * *

**Well, that's it. I'm not sure I'm happy with it, but I finally finished it. Please tell me what you liked and didn't like!**


End file.
